callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreckage
Wreckage is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 40.4 seconds. Overview The player(s) start near on a bridge with a number of vehicles on it. They have a number of explosives to choose from to complete their goal with. As they progress, enemies will rappel in and there will also be one enemy helicopter attempting to hinder your progress. You get Semtex and Frag Grenades to help, as well as a total of 4 sentry turrets, 2 at the start and 2 midway to help you. Swapping your M9 to an RPG-7 is recommended. Use up the rockets quickly, and swap again for the Thumper. This mission is identical in appearance to Suspension, except that you do not have to reach the extraction point, you only have to destroy the vehicles on the bridge. Tips * If you wish to keep all the Sentry Guns alive make sure to move them all together only ten feet at a time, keep them away from intact cars, and make sure that enemies can't get to cover near them. * On harder difficulties, you can clear the bridge first and use the cars as grenades on attacking forces. * If you run out of C4, planting claymores and shooting them works also, as well as the Thumper and RPG which are also effective. * To kill the attack helicopter that shows up you set up the turrets and then set-up so that you only have to kill one car to get infinite ammo, when the helicopter appears blow up the car and use the RPG until the helicopter is destroyed. * Blowing up the oil truck will destroy some of the vehicles around it. * Remember to check if EVERY vehicle you pass is destroyed. Some players get annoyed if they have to sprint all the way to the one car at beginning of the level that looks destroyed from a distance. Fortunately, sprinting is unlimited. * You do not have to directly destroy all the vehicles as sentry turrets can ignite them while shooting at hostiles and gas tankers can take out cars next to them. * It is worth remembering that to make the full use of the unlimited ammo time, the player still has to have ammo left for their chosen weapon before the unlimited ammo timer is activated; for example, the player starts with 5 Semtex grenades, and if all of those are spent before unlimited ammo is activated, they will not refill. Otherwise if the player still has at least one grenade left, it can be used indefinitely as long as unlimited ammo is active. * A good strategy for Veteran is to pick up the M4 Grenadier and Thumper, but only after blowing up one car on the left and one on the right, as well as one on the center of the bridge, by firing at them with any other weapon from the selection at the beginning. This provides a safe place for the sentry guns on the flanks and a safe cover for you at the center. Don't worry about cars and the oil tanker behind you yet. Set up the sentry guns near the exploded vehicles, go forward far enough to trigger the first group of enemies rappelling down, then sprint back and take cover. Dispose of all enemies with the M4, which shouldn't be difficult with turrets helping you from both sides. When more vehicles get destroyed in combat and your Wreckage meter reaches 0 and grants you a 30 second unlimited ammo time, immediately switch to your M203 or Thumper and try to do as much damage (to the cars in front of you and the enemies) as you can. Repeat with the second group of enemies, moving the turrets up the bridge (destroying intact cars if necessary). Once the entire first part of the bridge is clear (and there is a scripted rocket strike which damages the middle of the bridge), move your turrets up to the damaged part of the bridge. There will be another pair of sentry guns at the higher level of the bridge so you probably won't need the previous one but this is the maximum protection scenario. Get back and plant your C4 on remaining intact cars. Don't plant any on two cars closest to the oil tanker, just plant one on the tanker itself, it will take those cars out. Use up all your C4, but don't blow it yet. Move back up, take one of your sentry guns up the damaged part of the bridge and set it up behind concrete roadblocks which provide good cover. The moment you near the top, another wave of enemies will spawn along with an attack chopper, so plant that sentry gun to cover you and get back on the lowered part of the bridge floor. It provides great cover plus, given that it is steep, all grenades tossed at you will roll down its surface, away from you. Wait for the chopper to come to you at the right side of the bridge, readying your M203/Thumper. Right before it's in range detonate your C4. The amount of vehicles blown up should instantaneously grant you a double or even triple Wreckage, and so a 60 or 90 second period of unlimited ammo. Bombard that chopper with 40mm grenades until it's finished, then do the same with everything up the bridge. You should have a generous amount of Wreckage time, so use it. It should allow you to take out most of the remaining vehicles up the bridge. After you've softened the enemy resistance you can step in front of the concrete roadblocks and setup two more sentry guns that lie there, or even go back down and bring the fourth. With four turrets clearing the bridge from all remaining enemy forces should be a piece of cake. If necessary, go back and destroy any remaining vehicles on the lower part of the bridge (it is likely that you didn't have enough C4 to blow them all up before). This strategy is time-consuming and could be tedious, but it is definitely the safest way of getting 3 stars on this op. * The timer for this mission doesn't start ticking at once; get infinite ammo right away by blasting vehicles simultaneously using all of your C4. * When the player starts out, the player should set up his Sentry Guns first and then thrown some C4 on the cars, the game doesn't start until the player detonates the C4, shoot, or go too far towards the bridge. Trivia * This level is exactly the same as the level "Suspension", but with a slightly different starting area, different selection of weapons at the beginning and an added objective of blowing up vehicles. * With good aiming, you can take out the helicopter with a grenade launcher. *This level seems to take place on the Hart Bridge, in Jacksonville, Florida. However, the buildings and scenery are reminiscent of New York City and San Francisco. * The character is confirmed to be a US Army Ranger when Overlord (the US Army command) contacts you partway through the level to warn you about enemy reinforcements. * When the missile hits the taxi it still counts as a point. * Some people think this is the easiest mission in Spec Ops, next to "The Pit". * The tanker from Crew Expendable can be seen in this op on the left of the bridge * The license plates on all of the police cars say "EXEMPT." Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2